Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices that are currently known include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode device (OLED device), a field effect display (FED), an electrophoretic display device, and the like.
Particularly, the OLED device includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. An electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to thereby emit light.
Because the OLED device has a self-luminance characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike the LCD, thickness and weight thereof may be reduced. Further, because the OLED device has high-grade characteristics, such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speed, the OLED device receives attention as a next-generation display device.
Such a display device is formed by laminating a display panel, a polarizer, a resin layer, and a window on a substrate in sequence. The display panel, the polarizer, the resin layer, and the window are accommodated in a supporter to be protected.
However, when light is obliquely transmitted from the outside, a dummy emission layer and the like located at a lower portion of an edge of the window may be exposed to the outside.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.